Kudos
by PatrinePtn
Summary: Principle Nezu's plans to increase the security included hiring new heroes to teach at U.A. Aizawa was in charge of the interviews. Prequel to "Agreeing to Disagree".


"Please take a seat." If his voice was any more monotone, he would believe he had turned into a robot. He has done over a dozen interviews that day. Every kind of person applied for the job.

One or two of them clearly only wanted a place to stay - one of the requirements was moving to the campus, after all. A few young heroes seeking freedom from their parents and a shortcut to fame. Others had a good heart but lacked the required experience - Aizawa marked those for future references. Some just didn't fit their standards. Not because they weren't good enough but they weren't what U.A. needed for now. After two days of dealing with countless applicants, Aizawa was ready to give up and drop the task into Hizashi's hand.

Eraserhead flipped over the sheets, realizing this would be the last interview for the day. He held back a sigh, trying not to show his how short was his temper and how bad was his mood - or in fact how tired and begging for a nap he was.

Aizawa only looked up to the person who entered the room when said person chose the seat right across him. Most people would prefer keeping a safe distance - not too far to look intimidated, not too close to look daring. Extra points for the right spirit.

"Higurashi Kagome," he said. Twenty-nine years old, ten years of field experience working for a famous agency in Neo Edo. Graduated from U.A. a couple years after him - he didn't remember anyone with that name. Aizawa stared at her deep blue eyes, seeking some familiarity - they probably crossed paths in the past after all - but nothing came. Her features clicked something on him, though. He just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"That would be me, Aizawa-san," she answered the question he didn't ask, her voice soft yet confident. She kept her spine straight but relaxed.

Promising.

He skimmed through her resume. "It says you've been working at Four Souls' agency for the past ten years."

She held her chin high. "I'm one of their very first employees, sen- Aizawa-san, hired shortly after my graduation. Here," she handed him a couple letters, "recommendations from Undo and Top Dog. The HR already verified their authenticity, but you can call the numbers on the bottom of you want a double check."

He didn't need to. Not many would dare to fake a recommendation letter using Top Dog's name. While he had never met the man in person, his game was known all over the country. Even before All Might, his region had the lowest crime rate, even when compared to foreign cities. As for Undo, word said she graduated from U.A. too, but he never looked too much into it. She ranked on the top ten for the past five Hero Billboard Top Chart and held the second highest number of rescues, racing to get to the top now that Toshinori was out of the racing. This Kagome Higurashi must have left quite an impression, which led to another question.

"Why do you want the position? It seems you have a promising career."

It was the first time since the interview started that Kagome broke the eye contact - Aizawa finally could get comfortable on his seat, her intense glare was both unnerving and captivating.

Kagome straightened herself on the back of the chair. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds, inhaled deeply, then released the air slowly. When she looked at him again, the atmosphere changed. The carefree and youthful air that surrounded Kagome was replaced by the seriousness on her eyes. She rendered Aizawa mute as she voiced her answer.

"As much as I adore All Might, his peaceful times have made us blind. People became careless because they had a twenty-four seven hero to come to their rescue, and I'm glad people had the chance to live like that for so long. His presence made other heroes' tasks much easier. However, his presence also forced gangs to work on the underground, to stay low profile, to use methods that wouldn't draw attention. Drug dealers, rapists, molesters, murderers, terrorists, they're all out there, hiding, plotting, waiting for their big chance. Their time has come, All Might's forced retirement gave them a signal." Her shoulders stiffened. "These children…They are facing situations we'd read only in history books back in our school days and I'm glad for that, but now times are changing and we can only show them the path of justice."

"You say we should force our views onto them?"

Kagome shifted on her seat, clearly offended. "Of course, not! How's that different from a brainwashing? Ugh, you're still so dense." Aizawa's eyebrow raised a millimetre. "They must know there are options. There isn't a guidebook 'How to be the perfect hero in ten simple steps'. You can't compare Endeavor and Ryuukyuu, or LockRock and Hawks, they are both heroes with completely different personalities. And none of them is right or wrong. But you can't deny that many of the heroes currently in the spotlight aren't exactly… heroish."

"I assume you are one of the Stain's supporters."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You assume wrong, Aizawa. He is a criminal and I would really appreciate if you don't put words in my mouth. While I don't completely disagree with him, I cannot forgive his methods. One should never enforce their views onto someone, much less through blood and fear."

So far, this Higurashi Kagome impressed Aizawa. Not only she spoke her mind with conviction but she also voiced some of U.A.'s concern about the future of their students. Most candidates would try giving 'correct answers' or what they thought their interviewer wanted to hear, but Aizawa always could see through their fake honesty. He's dealt with students for too long to not notice when someone is making up things. Kudos for Higurashi Kagome.

Aizawa peeked at the clock hanging on the wall behind Kagome. It's been almost an hour already and he barely touched the questions he was supposed to ask.

Returning his attention to the woman in front of him, Aizawa asked about her field experience, in which she detailed her specialization in rescues and natural disasters; the most meaningful event in her career, which she refused to answer, saying every life is meaningful and no rescue is held more significance than any other. He skipped some idiotic questions added to the questionnaire by Nemuri and Hizashi. What was the point of asking about the musical taste or pain tolerance?

The interview lasted three times longer than expected. It was nearing 5 pm when Aizawa dismissed Kagome.

Quick notes with the highlights of Kagome's answers filled the once blank paper Aizawa held. There would be a staff meeting in an hour to discuss the hiring process and he needed to fill a form with information on the applicants. When he got to Kagome's, he realized she carefully avoided telling him her quirk. She would give hints here and there, but nothing specific. He mentally slapped himself for leaving out such important information. There was no point in worrying about it now, the rest of her answers should be enough.

* * *

"Aizawa, who do you commend?" Asked Nezu. What a tricky question.

The air in the meeting room was heavy. Aizawa felt as if he was in a TV show and the correct answer would earn him ten million yens and the wrong answer would send him into a pool of goo. Brushing it off as his own tension from the tiring day, he said,

"Higurashi Kagome shall fit the requirements." Aizawa frowned when Nezu's expression lifted. "However-"

"Great! She will be living on 1-A building, the same floor as you. Have a good night, Aizawa."

Nezu jumped down from his chair and left the room. Nemuri and Hizashi were waiting outside. He gave them a thumbs up and walked away.

Nemuri released a breath and Yamada celebrated.

"YEAH! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DOWN, SHOTA!" Hizashi's loud voice reverberated on the walls.

"No more interviews!" Nemuri slumped on the chair. "Good choice, Aizawa! Let's head to the teacher's lounge. We've kept Kagome-chan waiting for too long."

* * *

One more jigsaw piece was added to the puzzle inside Aizawa's head. The same woman he interviewed not long ago was casually setting the dishes over the table. She hummed an unknown song as her hands and the once cold meals steamed again. She jumped when Hizashi spoke.

"Isn't Kagome-chan's quirk awesome? Much better than microwaving!" he promptly sat down, hurrying the others to join him.

Nemuri blew a kiss to Kagome then followed Yamada. Only Aizawa stood by the door.

With a faint blush staining her cheeks, Kagome got closer to him.

"Hello again, Aizawa-san." She bowed. "I'm sorry I had to keep my quirk from you." She scratched the back of her neck. "It would be too much of a giveaway, you know? Principle Nezu told me U.A. would be hiring a new teacher and asked if I was interested in the position. I thought it wouldn't be fair to give me the job without giving others a chance to apply too." An uncomfortable silence followed. "Er, huh, you don't really remember me. I guess I wasn't that remarkable back then. I'm Undo, nice to see you again, Aizawa! You've changed nothing since your graduation."

Aizawa's mind processed the information. While he was honoured that Nezu valued his opinion so much, couldn't him schedule Kagome's interview in the first hour of the previous day? Why torture him with countless interviews when he personally invited the one he wanted to fill the position?

Perhaps, Nezu was really an S.

At least he got to know Higurashi Kagome beyond her hero persona - even if technically he'd met her a over decade ago - and evaluated her as more than the famous hero.

Kudos for Kagome.


End file.
